College Life
by katd1595
Summary: Bella comes to college and meets the Cullen and Hale clan. Watch as she experiences all the love, heartbreak, laughter, and tears and watch the as she learns to trust the people that she will never be able to forget. Disclaimer: All is Stephanie Meyer's
1. Arriving

BPOV

I sighed as I looked at the big building in front of me.

Brown University. My dream college.

It was right in front of me. Begging me to go in and automatically adapt to the life that it offers. However, I knew that I couldn't just adapt. It has been my life long dream to go there but the people who helped me achieve my dream were gone.

My mom and dad had died in a car accident the day after I had gotten my acceptance letter. Charlie and Renee had been the best parents I could ever have asked for. Their last wish was for me to go to Brown and live my life to my fullest and that was I planned to do. If not for me but for my parents.

I walked into the building with my head held high. My parents had always told me that I was beautiful and that I should never put my head down. With that advice I had learned to stand up for what I believed in and to always keep my head held high.

In the main building, a lady sat typing away on the computer.

'Excuse me, I'm Bella Swan. Freshman.' I said.

The woman looked up. 'Hello, please wait one moment while I find your room assignment.'

I nodded and waited patiently. I didn't know how this school made their dorm arrangements but I knew that after you were assigned it was impossible to switch.

'Ok, dear. You are in room number K15. Your roommates are Edward Cullen and Emmett Cullen.'

'Boys?' I asked uneasily. I didn't know if I could live with two boys for the rest of the year.

'Yes, but I assure you that if there is any problem go directly to the dean.' she said.

I nodded and walked out.

_Two boys? What was I thinking coming here? Wait, Bella. When have you ever been intimidated by boys? Just keep calm and if there's a problem go to the dean, just like that woman said. _

I confidently walked to room K15. My bags were still in my car. There was no way that I would be able to carry them all by myself. Maybe these two guys would come in handy after all.

When I got to the room the door was already open. There was a whiteboard on the front. It said Eddy-boy and Emmie-poo on it.

I chuckled lightly. _Of course, sibling rivalry. Well not really, more like teasing. _

I walked in and immediately smiled. It was a beautiful room. There were three beds with desks next to each of them. There were also three closets. A bookcase was by one of the closets already half full with books and magazines.

Going in further, I saw bags on the ground next to two beds and voices coming from a room that I assumed to be the bathroom.

I walked to the door and opened it cautiously.

There in front of me stood two of the most gorgeous guys I had ever seen, arguing.

One was a very tall and muscular guy with dark curly hair and a very cute face. Even though he was cute I have never gone for the more brawny guys and I probably never will.

The other one was… well he was like a Greek god. He had tousled bronze hair that looked perfectly in place yet messy. His eyes were a beautiful topaz color that I could literally get lost in. He was muscular but not as brawny as the other one.

'I called dibs on the bathroom first in the morning Emmett!' the godly boy cried.

_So if the big ones Emmett he must be Edward._ I mused to myself. Neither one of them had seen me yet.

'Well, actually Eddy I was hoping that being your older brother I could get the bathroom first. And that wasn't a request it was an order.' he yelled back.

'Don't call me Eddy! And I call bathroom first.'

'No, me!'

'Me!'

'Me!'

'Well actually I was hoping I would get the bathroom first. You know, ladies first and all.' I chimed in.

Both of them quickly turned their heads to face me.

'I'm Bella Swan. Your new roommate.'


	2. Getting a Ride With my Idiot Brother

EPOV

I got out of Emmett jeep with a light jump. I still don't know why he got such a big car.

Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie and gone in Rosalie's BMW leaving me with Emmett.

'Come on, oh little brother of mine! School awaits.' he called in an annoying sing song voice.

I growled and followed him carrying my luggage.

If only Emmett and Rosalie had not taken a year off before going to college. Then I wouldn't be in this mess.

This mess was referring to the fact that I would have to share a room with Emmett and an unknown person this year. I was hoping to share with Jasper and some other dude but no such luck.

Our room was number K15. Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie had gotten one room, which happened to be K16 so luckily we would be in touch.

Emmett skipped happily down the hallway singing some song, which probably came from Barney.

I followed him looking around.

On the front of our door was a white board with a marker on it.

Emmett grabbed the marker and wrote Eddy-boy. In retaliation in took the marker from Emmet and wrote Emmie-poo right under it. Emmett laughed his big booming laugh and pushed open the door.

The room was pretty good I had to say. There were three beds, desks, and closets.

Unfortunately there was only one bathroom.

'Dibs on bathroom in the morning!' I shouted.

Emmett came in running.

'No way, little bro, the bathroom is mine first thing in the morning for the rest of the year.' he said.

'I called dibs on the bathroom first in the morning Emmett!' I cried exasperatedly.

Emmett just rolled his eyes. He obviously didn't care about the riles of dibs.

'Well, actually Eddy I was hoping that being your older brother I could get the bathroom first. And that wasn't a request it was an order.' he yelled back.

Playing the older sibling card on me. Didn't he realize that the only reason he had to share a room (and bathroom) with me was that _he_ and Rosalie took a year off? It was totally not my fault. And there was the stupid nickname again!

'Don't call me Eddy! And I call bathroom first.' I was not going to back down.

'No, me!'

'Me!'

'Me!'

'Well actually I was hoping I would get the bathroom first. You know, ladies first and all.' A beautiful, _feminine _voice chimed in.

Both of us quickly turned around and saw someone in the door.

She was beautiful. I felt as though I had died and gone to heaven. She had dark mahogany hair that went down the middle of her back in waves. She had long legs that were accented by the jeans that she wore. She had on a simple t-shirt that hugged all her curves. When I got to her eyes, I felt my heart stop. They were so brown and so deep I felt as though I had fallen in love.

Then she said the magic words.

'I'm Bella Swan. Your new roommate.'


	3. Roommates

BPOV

They both started at me for a full minute.

To be honest, I was a little scared. I mean you didn't see the size of that beyond big guy and the calculating look on his face.

Then, his face broke out into a huge grin. _Awwww. _

He looked like a teddy bear!

He walked over to me, picked me up and gave me a huge bear hug.

I couldn't breathe.

'Can't… b-breathe…' I managed to squeeze out.

He put me down and smiled down at me.

'Sorry bout that. The name's Emmett and I am honored to have you as my roommate.'

I smirked. 'You better be honored because it's not like you have much of a choice.' I said.

He grinned another big grin and put an arm on my shoulder.

'I like you! You've got…. spunk.'

I chuckled. 'Gee… thanks.'

I turned to the other kid.

'Hello, I'm Edward' he said holding out his hand.

_Oh my god. _His eyes were absolutely gorgeous. They were so deep I felt as though I could literally drown in them.

'Bella.' I said feeling a little flustered.

He smiled and shook my hand.

'Anyway I was wondering if you guys would help me get some of my stuff out of my car.'

Emmett smiled. 'Sure thing.'

'I've got to warn you, there is a lot of stuff.'

Both their faces smirked in anticipation of the challenge that I had just offered them.

Of course, about an hour later I was right.

'I told you guys there was a lot of stuff.' I said hiding a laugh.

Both of them had collapsed on my bed with all my suitcases around them.

'Man, Bella! Where did you get all this stuff?' Edward gasped.

'And more importantly, why did you bring all of it here? Are you planning on living here your whole life?' Emmett said glaring at me for effect.

'I told you so!' I sang.

Both of them huffed and got up.

'Okay, enough making fun of us. Let's go across the hall and have you meet some of our friends.'

I smiled and followed them out the door.

I hope there would be more girls. Not that the two of them weren't entertaining enough. It's just that I wanted someone to talk all girly with.

The guys walked right across the hall where room K16 was and knocked on the door.


	4. Ohmygod! My Sister is So Embarassing

EPOV

Emmett, Bella, and I quickly fell into place with each other. It was almost as if we were destined to be roommates.

We decided that we should introduce Bella to Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice.

Emmett knocked on the door loudly.

Alice opened the door and engulfed Emmett in a hug. It was somewhat funny since Emmett was about a foot taller than she was and she had her arms around his waist. I looked towards Bella and saw her holding back a laugh.

'Ok Alice,' I said, 'Don't try to squeeze Emmett to death because you know that's not possible. Let's just go in so we can introduce you properly to Bella.'

Alice stepped aside and let us pass.

Emmett went straight up to Rosalie and gave her a kiss.

Bella just smiled and looked around. Alice and Rosalie obviously hadn't gotten around to the room because it looked the same as ours.

'Hi, I'm Bella. Emmett and Edward's new roommate.' she said with a big smile.

Alice bounced forward and gave her a big hug.

'Nice to meet you!' she all but yelled. 'I'm Alice. Emmett and Edward's sister.'

Bella smiled and hugged her back.

This girl again surprised me. Not only had she not been as afraid of Emmett as I had thought she would be, she also accepted Alice's bubbly nature which most people had been scared of upon their first meeting with Alice.

'This Jasper, my boyfriend.' Bella shook hands with Jasper.

'And this is Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend and Jasper's sister.' Rosalie also gave Bella a hug.

'Wow, you are beautiful.' Bella said.

Rose laughed. 'Thanks, but you yourself are a beauty also. What hair product do you use?'

Emmett, Jasper, and I groaned at the topic of their conversation.

Alice turned and glared at us.

'If you can't appreciate the discussion then you can get out.'

With surprised strength, she pushed all three of us out and slammed the door in our faces.


End file.
